1. Field of the Invention:
This present invention relates to a novel assembly device and system. More specifically, to a snap-together method and device whereby panels or other elements with interlocking latches and catches are connected.
2. Related Art:
Modular storage systems are useful to allow a user to customize a component system to fit his or her particular needs. Panel type storage whereby similar side panels are connected via edge members are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,973 issued to Dewey et. al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,058 issued to Chan. In both Dewey and Chan the containers may be stacked by placing a tab-like projection on the bottom edge of one part into a grove-like indentation in the top of another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,114 issued to Slocum et. al., teaches a toy assembly or modular storage system which has a self-supporting edge element to it. The Slocum storage system is a series of similar panels, which form cubes via a slide together extruded mating edge with a catch running down the periphery of one edge and a latch running down the other side. Once two panels are latched in the slide-together fashion, the panel edges can only be disassembled by sliding them apart. Slocum illustrates a plethora of configurations for the slide-in catch and corresponding slide-in latch, all relying on an extruded latch and catch which teaches no alignment guides or stops to maintain the plumb alignment of connected panels. Slocum's slide together mating system connects 4 panels to form a four wall box.
A remaining challenge in the field of snap together elements or panels is to attach the snap together attachments on panels and non-panels. An additional challenge is to form snap together 5 or 6 sided structural elements and structures. The present invention overcomes such challenges and prior limitations by creating a snap-in latch and catch connector attachment for use with panels, non-panels and/or other elements.